Manumit
Manumit is a cross genre musician based in Bridgend South Wales who attempts to fuse the likes of rock and metal with dubstep, drum n bass and electro to create powerful and unique songs. Formed in 2012, Manumit began working on the ambitious project and later came to release his debut EP 'Fuck genres, Love Music' in May 2013 which was widely recieved. 'Walk Away' the single and music video from the EP went on to be picked up by Scuzz TV and later Metal Hammer Magazine for their cover CD. Subsequent singles were released through 2013 into 2014 for 'Can You Hear Us?', 'Afterglow' and 'Abuse Of Power' which all featured on Scuzz TV. His debut album 'Digital & Hostile' was released September 1st through all good digital stores worldwide. History The beginning (2012) Although the origianl concept for Manumit emerged in 2006, the project was not worked on with any serious focus until the beginning of 2012 with an initial dubstep/electronic track named Stop/Listen (which was a collaboration with Xsentrig) emerging online. A number of remixes were produced at this time while Manumit's first tracks were formed and worked on. Fuck Genres, Love Music EP (May 2013) On May 2013, Manumit finally released his eagerly awaited 1st EP 'Fuck Genres, Love Music' which comprised of four tracks all experimenting in dubstepp, drum n bass, rock, metal. It was an eclectic assortment of songs with one track shining through called 'Walk Away'. The track got picked up by Scuzz TV and gave the project a major boost and drive to progress further. During this time, a live band was formed and live shows began in earnest. Manumit went on to release singles for 'Can You Hear Us?' and 'Afterglow' which all featured on Scuzz TV and recieved airplay on national radio. Digital & Hostile (September 2014) After a round of touring earlier in the year, Manumit got back to work and finally released his debut album 'Digital & Hostile'. 10 tracks including 'Walk Away', 'Can You Hear Us?' and 'Afterglow' plus 7 previously unreleased songs. In the run up to the albums release, music videos for 'Your Body Giving Up Feat. Tanyth' and 'Abuse Of Power' were released and widely recieved. Styles and Influences Manumit has often been referred to as a cross genre artist as it would be difficult to label the music as just one type of genre. Drawing influence from the likes of Pendulum, Skrillex, Nine Inch Nails, Alexisonfire, Rise Against, Paramore to name but a few. And frequently likened to the likes of Crossfaith, Enter Shikari, Chase N Status among others. Band Members Manumit writes and produces the whole of the music as a solo artist with contributors Contributors * Skullfunk - Screams, Vocals (2012 - Present) * Tanyth Roberts - Vocals (2013 - Present) Live Band * Manumit - Vocals, Guitars, Synths, Programming (2012 - Present) * Skullfunk - Vocals, Screams, M.C. (2012 - Present) * Larusso - Guitars, Backing Vocals (2013 - Present) * Bandit - Drums, Backing Vocals (2013 - Present) Previous Live Band Members * Lost Dog - Guitars, Backing Vocals (2012 - 2013) * Jiffy - Drums (2012 - 2013) Discography * Fuck Genres, Love Music (2013) * Digital & Hostile (2014) Category:Bands